


tickles

by strwberryys



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, M/M, Tickling, Ticklish Taemin, jongtae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwberryys/pseuds/strwberryys
Summary: A rude Jonghyun decides to disturb Taemin from his sleep.





	tickles

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and trash lmao

 

 

* * *

Stop!"

Taemin squeaks and tries to writhe away from his boyfriend's touches. The small bed creaks underneath their abrupt movements, Jonghyun all too focused on trying to keep the younger still.

Rain audibly smacks against the glass of the window. As afternoon approaches, the boys are well aware that they still need to get ready for classes. Right now, though, it's  _sleep weather_ \- as Taemin often says whenever it rains - and Taemin wants nothing more than to peacefully drift into sleep while in Jonghyun's embrace. Jonghyun, however, would much rather play with him, persistently kissing those full, pink lips, groping and  _spanking_ , running his fingers through his blonde locks.

Little by little, Jonghyun was pushing Taemin's buttons.

It wasn't until he skittered his hands into Taemin's sweater and mindlessly began to run the pads of his fingers over his sides, the blonde quick to clamp his arms against his sides. The abrupt reaction caused the older to smirk.

 

And now, currently trapped under Jonghyun's weight, Taemin shrieks and begs and kicks as his boyfriend gently scratches at the hollow of his armpit. The position Jonghyun has him in doesn't make the situation any better; his legs are wrapped around Taemin's tiny waist and arm securely, while the other arm is forced above his head. Exposing weak spots that are practically begging for attention.

Taemin could barely move, helpless laughter bubbling from his throat. His face is turning a light pink color, eyes clenched shut. He attempts to yank his wrist out of Jonghyun's cold grip, twists and squirms like crazy.

Jonghyun loves tickling Taemin. Loves to take advantage of every weak spot he can and listen to his adorable laughter, watch him squirm underneath him. Holding him still is always a challenge, but this time he managed to get the younger right where he wanted him.

He traces the pad of his index finger down the curve of his underarm and lets it travel toward Taemin's side. He pauses his actions to lower his legs a little from his waist, exposing more ticklish skin, then jumps right back in to squeeze and claw at the flesh. All five fingers skitter all over his side and eventually attack his vulnerable tummy, driving Taemin  _insane_.

The boy shrieks and scolds Jonghyun as he goes all out to control his laughing, because  _god dammit,_  he really isn't enjoying this. It's fucking torture.

Tears trail down his blushing face. Jonghyun just grins stupidly, eyes drawn to the way Taemin's hips buck forward or backward everytime he digs his fingers into a certain spot.

_"Coochie coochie coo,"_ the older taunts. Taemin falls into silent laughter, the hand in Jonghyun's grip gone limp, though he's still desperately trying to tug free from the tough hold.

After what felt like  _forever,_ Jonghyun ceases the tickling. Taemin's panting like crazy, his entire body gone limp in his boyfriend's hold.

"Fuck.. you.." the blonde snarls. Jonghyun chuckles and releases his grip. Taemin rolls onto his other side so he's facing his annoying ass boyfriend, and quite astonishing to the other, he's smiling. Jonghyun returns a smile before planting a kiss against Taemin's lips. "Why do you torture me so much?"

The other pretends to ponder at the question and shrugs.

"Your reactions are priceless."

Taemin pulls his shirt back over his tummy, snuggling closer into Jonghyun's arms. They lay in silence for a while, concentrating on the sounds of rain smacking against the window, breathing in each other's sweet scents.

Quite hesitantly, Jonghyun's eyes slide up to catch the time, mentally groaning as it was just about time for them to start getting ready.

"We have to get up now." the older states, voice soothingly soft. Taemin sighs.

"I know. I don't wanna." The smaller's slim fingers tangle into Jonghyun's disheveled hair, eyes shut. "Let's sleep just a little while longer."

He sounds close to begging. Jonghyun smiles at the boy, almost sighs as he too slowly allows his own hooded eyes to shut. Fuck, of course he's about to give in. How can he say know to that peaceful looking face? Plus to be fair, the older  _did_ purposely interrupt his attempts to sleep minutes ago.

"M'kay." he replies after a while of contemplating whether or not he should protest.

They drift into a deep sleep, utterly unaware of how swift time rolls by. Both knew how much they'd regret it later on but for now, they were careless.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cheesy ending lol
> 
> thank you for reading bbies 💜


End file.
